


Waiting for the Words

by Leela



Series: Glam Words 'Verse - Adam/Sauli [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's not a day for Adam to be without his phone. Not when Sauli's plane's landing at LAX any minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/), prompt #008: Texting/Tweeting. Many thanks to aislinntlc for the beta. This belongs to the same 'verse as [Beyond Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/265376). Finnish corrected by moodwriter, to whom I'm very grateful, because [Google Translate](http://translate.google.com) apparently got it wrong.

Adam's trapped in a conference room with suits from law firms, his record label, and his management. The meeting's already an hour over with no end in sight, and his attention span is long gone.

Worst of all, they'd made him turn off his phone. Well, set it to vibrate, but he isn't about to tell them that.

Today's not a day to be without his phone. Not when Sauli's plane's landing at LAX any minute, when Sauli will—

His manager nudges him, and he stills the fingers that were tapping random beats on the darkened screen of his phone.

o0O0o

They've finally gotten to the point, or something that vaguely resembles one, when Adam's phone vibrates silently. He slides down in his seat, trying to make it look as if he's just getting comfortable instead of making it so he can read the screen of his cell phone under the table.

He's nudged again, but this time he shrugs it off.

His heart's pounding. His hands are shaking enough that it takes him a couple of tries to open his phone.

Sauli's texted in Finnish, the bastard, and it costs Adam precious seconds to translate the words:

 _Sain viisumin. Rakastan._

o0O0o

Adam's up and out of his chair, heading for the door, before he can think about how bad an idea it is.

"Mr Lambert?" It's the new R&A guy. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Adam's grinning like an absolute loon, but he doesn't give a shit. "I just... I've gotta go."

"This meeting was difficult enough to schedule once." Honest to god, it's like being reproved by his fifth grade teacher.

He bounces on his toes, clutching his phone tight enough to hurt. "I need five minutes," he says and walks out the door before anyone can say anything else.

o0O0o

The bathroom door locks behind Adam. He slides down it to sit on the floor. Dialling is easy. The four rings it takes for Sauli to answer aren't.

" _Hei_."

"Asshole," Adam says.

"I love you, too." Even over the background noise, Adam can hear the relief in Sauli's voice.

More than anything, though, Adam needs to hear the words. In English. "You got it?"

"Yes. They gave me a visa to stay and to work."

A sob rises up in Adam's throat. His eyelashes are damp. A prayer of thanks he hasn't thought about for years rises up inside him.

o0O0o

"I have my luggage," Sauli says. "Where are you?"

"In a fucking bathroom." Adam wipes carefully at his eyes, trying not to smudge his makeup too badly. "I walked out of the meeting. I had to call you."

"Idiot." There's infinite fondness behind the word. "That meeting is your future."

"Our future," Adam corrects him.

"Part of it, yes," Sauli says. "And now I have a cab, I'm on my way home."

After they say goodbye, Adam stares at his phone until it switches off. Then, clenching his free hand into a fist, he pumps it in the air. "Yes!"


End file.
